Zach Hammond
, [[USG Kellion| USG Kellion]] Chief Security Officer and mission commander |species= Human |gender= Male |height= |weapons= SWS Motorized Pulse Rifle |equipment= USG Officer RIG |vehicles= USG Kellion |hair= Bald |eyes= Brown |cyber= |era= |types= |notable= He was the USG Kellion's Chief of Security on the mission to the [[USG Ishimura| USG Ishimura]]. |affiliation= C.E.C. }} Zach Hammond was the Chief Security Officer of the [[USG Kellion| USG Kellion]]. He was one of the survivors aboard the Kellion that made it past the flight deck on the [[USG Ishimura| USG Ishimura]], along with Isaac Clarke and Kendra Daniels. Biography The Second Aegis 7 Incident During the mission to the [[USG Ishimura| USG Ishimura]], he continued to call the shots and tried to adhere to the original objectives, despite the increasingly disturbing events which began to unfold. Kendra and Hammond distrusted each other and argued quite frequently. Isaac lost contact with Hammond for a protracted period of time, until Hammond reappeared in a RIG message after the collision with the [[USM Valor| USM Valor]]. He revealed that his RIG signal had been blocked remotely, likely by Kendra, which prohibited him from contacting Isaac and telling him that he had spent the time healing himself with med supplies he had found. It was at this time that Hammond finally snapped under the pressure and called an abort on the mission. He planned to help Kendra and Isaac escape from the Ishimura via a shuttle he had come across on the crew deck. Isaac was led to believe that Hammond was withholding information regarding the Marker by Kendra to illustrate him as untrustworthy.Dead Space, Hammond's Return Hammond made his way onto the USM Valor in Chapter 9, and managed to meet up with Isaac near the ship's engine room. Unfortunately for Hammond, the officer was trapped by an Enhanced Brute. Hammond attempted vainly to defend himself, but was assaulted and killed by the beast; an ironic death, considering that he informed Isaac of that particular Necromorph's vulnerability. His corpse was used as an impromptu hammer by the Brute, which then proceeded fruitlessly to kill Clarke. Trivia *''Hammond'', when derived from the Old Norse Hámundr, is taken to mean high protection[[wikipedia:Hammond (surname)|'Wikipedia': Hammond (Surname)]], which is appropriate considering his position as Chief Security Officer. *In a log after clearing the game it is revealed that he requested background information on both Isaac and Kendra, though the reason for this inquiry is not revealed. *Hammond's likeness and voice are modeled after Peter Mensah. *Hammond's death scene started with the Brute tearing off his left leg, smashing down on him with both its arms, then throwing Hammond through the glass with enough force to tear off Hammond's arm in the process, his body going through the glass shattering it so Isaac could escape. *In the book Dead Space: Martyr, there is a character who meets Michael Altman, whose name is Charles Hammond. Although it is unknown, and nearly impossible to confirm, this could mean that Zach and Charles are somehow related. Because the difference in years from the events of Dead Space: Martyr, and Dead Space, is about 200 years, they would have to be separated by multiple generations, so Charles would be one of Zach's "greats". The same last name could also be just a coincidence. *Throughout the game Kendra tries to pit Isaac against Hammond telling him "I still don't trust him", and how he could be lying about the Marker. Also Kendra most likely tries to block Hammond's RIG signal. After Isaac kills the second boss, Hammond can re-communicate with Isaac for a short while. This is supported by the fact that when Hammond tries to tell Isaac about the Valor at the start of Chapter 9 he is cut off. *If Isaac fails to kill the brute that killed Hammond the game will restart from where he gets thrown into a window, however his body will be missing. Gallery File:00002.jpg|Zach Hammond in command during the Second Aegis 7 incident. File:hammondriglink.png|Hammond when he talks to Isaac via Isaac's RIG. Sources Hammond, Zach Hammond, Zach